The invention relates to an apparatus for securing a front panel of a drawer to a drawer frame or side wall and including a holding part secured to the front panel and a support part secured to the drawer frame, one such apparatus being at each side of the drawer, it being possible to couple the holding part to the support part with a spring. An apparatus of this type is known for example from EU-Bl 0 267 477.